23 Spac Warior
by Stepin2thagrandtour
Summary: Evil bad guys r ataking Earth and Goku and Vejituh need a boost.


Prolog: Super Spac Warior Devil Braly

Four months after Beurus and Whis left Earth, Napa and Paragus was ready to proceed with their master plan. After Mr. Popo made the wish to recurrect everyone killed by Freezer and his underling, the Z Wariors didn't know that sinc Vejituh servd Freezer when he killed Napa that the wish recurrected him as well. Napa hid in Earth's forest, and learned how to sens energy. He stol Ginu's ship when Goku used it too get too Earth and left. Paragus sicretly contacted him and told him the ruth of their homeworld's destruction and his plan to lur Vejituh to New Planet Vejituh and kil him with Comt Kamori. Napa glyfuly helpd Paragus could tak over the planet and savd him and had his bode rebilt when he was thrawn into space. He also savd Braly after the Faminely Kamehameha blastd him of Earth, but kpt him unconscios sinc he was so dangeros. They kept trying to think of ways to kill Vejituh then they learnd about the Super Warrior God from washing Goku turn into on. The then thought if ther can be a Super Warrior God of Spac, why not a Super Warior Devil. SO they tok the Dragonballs so they can have enough evil Spac Wariors to turn Braly into the Super Warior Devil. After they got the Dragonballs they summoned Shenslong and resurrected Raditz and Turles they also wishd Braly was a Super Warior Tree to mak sur he could kil Goku and Vejituh. After Braly cam, Napa called a Cel Jr who survived the Cel games becas he was part Spac Warior then told Braly they wold turn him into the Super Warior Devil. "Good, caus I wana kil Kakaroto!' BRALY EXVLANED. then they flew to GOku's house.

Chapter 1: Birth of Spac Warior Bojituh.

The bad spac wariors got to Goku's house then yelled "Goku cum out!". Goku came out then "GASP111 what are yu doing hear!?" "Killing you Kakoroto" snerd Braly "MAI NAM IS GOKU!" And then he was in his Super Warior God "NOW1 poor your evil hearts into Braly!" Paragus yelled. Then Napa and Asparagus put their hands on Broly's back and joined hands with Turtles Raditz and Cel Jr And the Braly was the Super Warior Devil He was like in his bas form, but with white hair and is and energy. "KAKORATO!" Braly scrwed "BRALY!" Goku die in unison. Goku was fast but Braly was fater since he was the legendary Super Warior Braly fisted Goku intil he fell to the ground exhausted then Gotenk came. "Leave mai half dady alone~" Gotenk turned Super Warior Tree and shot Braly yelling Kamehameha! but to no qvail. But goku yielded"thats it". With the last of his power he instantly transitioned to Gotenk yelling kamehameha then too korin's tower to got a magic bean then went to Gohan's house and got him and Videl, then went to Capsule Corp. "Vejituh Brolys back and wii need too be Super Warior God so we can beet him" "Let's do it!" Vejjituh ordered. So they poored there hearts into Vejituh then he was a Super Warior God. "Now too fus" and then they did the fusion dance and then they was Super Warior God Gojituh.

Meandhile on tha other side of the city the're was the star popil of Mr Satan kaled Belzbub. He mastered tha Dynamyte Kick the megaton punch and could beat all his classmates up at once he could also do kamehameha from wa ching in the old vidos and fly and sens energy to. He wore an gothic gi with SATAN on it and lold imo butwasnt imo, "WATS DAT!" Belzbub exasperated. "Don't go1" Mr. Satan sayd it's to dangrous "I have to Then he flw off.

Gojituh was beeting Braly but Turles made a fireball so all tha Spac Wariors were Giant GOrilas and Gojituh was losing now. Even Gohan could not beet them. Gojituh then had the idea to get Kaish's earings and Gohan but Belzbub bumpd in him as he transitioned. Then Gohan was ded so Gojituh knew the best he could do was fus with Belzbub. "Tis is cray1" Belzebub said but Gojituh sayd we half too for earth an d tha Spac Wariors! So They fusd with the kaish earings and were Bojituh.

Chapter 2: Blu Super Warior God of Spac

"I M BOJITUH!" he stil had tha gothic gi but with the fusion clothes over it. "GOO and sav tha spac wariors" Kaish yelld.

Bojituh transitioned to Earth thrn xploded all tha giant gorilas but braly because he was a Super Warior Devil gorila. Yu cant beet me yu r a puny human Braly scremd. No1 I M Space Warior. Then Bojituh scremed KAMEHAMEHA and powerd up into a Bluw Super Warior. "You cant beet e!" then tha came at each other al slow like in tha first broly movi but Bojituh punhed throu Braly He was stil up but Bojituh came out throu his bac and grabd his tail. KAMEHAMEHA! Braly got lost his power then got spun arond and thon too spac.

 **Aftr Braly xploded from not geting ar** Bojituh stard at tha sky with a ter don his i and a smile "Goku Vejituh Belzbub thank u".

FIN


End file.
